Why do you still talk like, you're still alive?
by x'X'Sorrowness'X'x
Summary: Orihime had left him, why? what went wrong? She died, it hurts him, tortures him, if only he was their. If Only!


"Yes, Doctor?"

"Hurry, pass me the torch?"

"Right away!" the nurse named, Nanao, handed the torch over to Dr. Mayuri. He used the torch to check her eyes; he shook his head furiously because she was one of the patients' who lost her life tonight.

He went out to confront the patient's relative:

"Are you Kurosaki-kun?" asked Mayuri to conform.

"Yes, she Okay?"

He shook his head.

"What? That can't be!" Ichigo snapped, almost losing his temper but finally stopped being angry at Dr. because he remember something instantly as he got furious at Dr. But he continued, "I'm pretty sure that there must be some kind of problem in your machine and you or you didn't checked it right?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Can I see her?"

"Go on, and yes Kurosaki-san?"

"What?" said Ichigo annoyingly

"Be sure to check your drawers, she kept on saying "Drawers" through her last breath"

He nodded hurriedly, and went inside and saw his wife lying dead along with the baby that was going to get born. But due to her several serious injuries, when Orihime fell down the stairs, while Ichigo was taking a shower.

* * *

><p>"Hime, I am angry. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..I know you told me to not to get angry, it's not good for my health. But," he clenched his fist tightly around the bed sheet, "why? Why didn't you take care of yourself? I know it's my fault, if only I was there. If only. And I don't even deserve to be called your husband I thought," He then touched her stomach, "this baby would bring us happiness, cal me daddy, and you her mommy. But my dream, my hope, it all vanished" he remained silent after this, he blamed himself for this.<p>

"If only, I was there!" Ichigo said regretfully.

He now moved his hand from his stomach to her hands. To hold it tight and never let it go of her hand, and her. But he saw, that in her hand, she wrote "Drawer, Ichi-kun".

Ichigo got confuse, but anyway he'd check it, after she's been buried. He feels a bit sad, because she's going to get buried. His wife and his child, both of them. He kind of hates it, but he had no choice.

She's been buried. He searched the drawers, as he came home. He found a letter which read: _To Ichi-kun on the top left of the envelope, and at the bottom right it read; From Hime and our child._

* * *

><p>He hurriedly opens it;<p>

_Dear, Ichi-kun;_

_I am so sorry, but I know I should have told you this before. Right after, we got married, I had this particular disease Dengue virus, but I didn't bother myself with this; you were on your trips those days. SO you don't have to blame yourself for this. _

**How can't I? Ichigo screamed at the paper, hoping to get her answer.**

_But, I thought-before I knew- that this was a mere fever it goes off, if I'd rest a bit. But I was wrong; of course I was doing chores, while having her within me. And after you came when your trips got over, I started to feel dizzy and had collapsed a lot of times._

**Why couldn't you tell me? Ichigo again screamed at the paper.**

_But you don't have to blame yourself it isn't your fault. Don't get angry, and please take care of your health, I'm sorry for being a burden on you, and I'll always love you, and will always stay at the side of your stage. We'll meet in the world hereafter, be sure to make it to heaven, to your daughter, by doing good deeds._

_So, don't worry, and don't work too hard, relax a bit, don't forget to take your medicine regularly, Love you;_

_Love,_

_Hime._

* * *

><p>This time, after reading this letter, the tears unconsciously started to roll out of his eyes.<p>

"Hime, why do you still talk like you are still here with me, and so is our child?"

He cried, but he knew, he can't be answer now that she's gone. His life now is lifeless, he did wear that usual scowl, but deep in his heart, he was truly really sad, it was unbearable for him!

Okay, here's my new story from this account as x'X'Sorrowness'X'x but to tell you the truth i am also "InoueR0xO" haha, anyways, tell me about this story. How'd it go? Of your taste, or you'd disliked it a lot? Not good?

Tell me guys, please everyone review and do tell me so!


End file.
